I want you
by bobreke
Summary: Боже мой! Я переспала с Суйгетсу! Какой ужас!


Название: Я тебя хочу

Автор: bobreke

Состояние: законченное

Жанр: дружба

Дисклеймер: Масаси Кисимото

Размещение: только с указанием автора

От автора: ценю любые комментарии по работе

"Боже мой! Я переспала с Суйгетсу! Какой ужас!" – думала Карин лежа в постели мечника. Она снова мысленно выругалась и судорожно начала одеваться.

- Что ты делаешь? – сонно спросил парень.

- Ты что слепой?! Не видишь, одеваюсь! – ответила она раздраженно.

- Зачем?

- Чтобы пойти домой!

- В три часа утра? – удивился мечник. Карин посмотрела на часы как будто не веря, но немного помолчав сказала:

- Так меня никто не увидит, а значит и не узнает что я с тобой переспала.

- Каких-то пару часов назад тебя это не волновало. Неужели я был настолько плох? – спросил Хозуки ехидно улыбаясь и прокручивая в мозгу все сцены, когда его напарница стонала от удовольствия. Девушка вспыхнула от злости, прежде всего на себя, оттого что позволила своим эмоциям взять над собой верх.

- Не знаю, мне не с кем сравнивать… - ответила девушка многозначно. Она была уверена в том что заденет мечника, но тот даже не повел бровью. Вместо этого он притянул красноволосую за руку к себе, от чего она упала на пастель и прошептал.

- А я этому рад… - девушка растерялась от неожиданности, но через секунд десять пришла в себя.

- А я нет! – раздраженно бросила она и оттолкнув парня от себя встала с кровати. – Мы с тобой просто переспали, не смей болтать об этом.

-Может поженимся? – вдруг задал вопрос Суйгетсу. Девушка даже присела на край постели от шока.

- Ты что с ума сошел? – сказала она после минутного пребывания в состоянии аффекта.

- Я тебя хочу, - спокойно начал он, - если ради того чтобы владеть тобой мне нужно на тебе жениться, то я готов на это.

- Не очень-то романтическое предложение… - прокомментировала Карин.

- Зато честное.

- И на том спасибо… но я не выйду за тебя, - ответила красная фурия.

- Почему?

- Ты же знаешь что я люблю Саске, ну и ты не подходишь на роль мужа.

- Не очень-то ты лестного обо мне мнения, - сказал парень.

- Я говорю как есть.

- Хорошо, ну а любовник-то я надеюсь хороший?! – задал вопрос мечник со своей привычной хищной улыбкой.

- Не жди от меня снисходительности только из-за того что ты сделал мне предложение, я же уже сказала что мне не с кем тебя сравнивать, - напарница тоже улыбнулась ему в ответ.

- Но тебе же было хорошо, признайся… - не отставал мечник. У девушки появился легкий румянец на щеках который выдал ее с потрохами, но она до конца все отрицала и в конце- концов покинула крохотную квартирку своего напарника так и не признавшись что ей было с ним очень хорошо.

Она изо всех сил пыталась забыть о произошедшем, однако всю следующую неделю девушка думала только о мечнике. Их ссоры стали более агрессивными. Если раньше Суйгетсу пытался ее задеть, то сейчас все происходило в точности да наоборот. Карин постоянно придиралась к нему, пыталась задеть как можно больнее. Она ненавидела мечника за то, что он ни на минуту не покидал ее сознания. В конце концов Хозуки это надоело, и он спросил:

- Что это с тобой происходит? Если это месячные, то они затянулись!

- Вот именно нет у меня никаких месячных. И виноват в этом ты! – прокричала она громко.

- Что?! Ты что беременна? – спросил он недоумевая.

Карин ничего не ответила и пауза затянулась. Мечник, обычно болтавший без умолку, сейчас болезненно притих. Девушка грустно улыбнулась:

- Слушай, ты не обязан…

- Я знаю что ты любишь Саске, но ты носишь моего ребенка поэтому я снова предлагаю тебе пожениться, - сказал он спокойно.

- Успокойся, никакого ребенка нет, я пошутила. Хотела посмотреть на твою реакцию, - сказала девушка улыбаясь.

- Странное у тебя чувство юмора… - сказал он тихо.

- Какое есть… - ответила она так же тихо.

- Если ты не беременна, тогда что с тобой происходит?

- Не знаю, ты не выходишь у меня из головы, и это ужасно раздражает. Я пытаюсь с этим бороться, но у меня не выходит. И что ты мне посоветуешь? – спросила Карин в конце своего признания.

- Знаешь, что я сделал? – ответил он, широко улыбаясь.

- Что?

-Я затащил ее в постель неделю назад, может тебе стоит попробовать то же самое? – ответил парень.

- А если мне захочется больше чем просто секса?

- Минуту назад я был готов взять на себя ответственность за нашего несуществующего ребенка, неужели это тебя не наводит на мысль, что я хочу от тебя не просто секса. Когда я говорил владеть, я имел в виду тебя полностью, и душу, и тело, и разум, и чувства, - сказал Суйгетсу смотря своей напарнице прямо в глаза. Девушка улыбнулась и крепко обняла парня.


End file.
